Revenir en Arrière
by Micionina
Summary: Lorsque son dernier espoir est de revenir en arrière, bien des choses peuvent se passer... 8ème chapitre en ligne
1. Prologue

Alors voilà la première fiction que je publie

POV Hermione pour l'instant mais je pense que un peu plus tard dans l'histoire il y aura d'autres POV mélangés

Je m'excuse pour les fautes qui risque d'être nombreuses :s

* * *

La Bataille Finale…

Tout le monde l'espérait et la redoutait dans le même temps. Cette putain de bataille qui va sceller nos vies à jamais. Vaincre ou mourir. Tel est notre état d'esprit, à tous.

Les corps tombent, des deux camps, bien que les miens soient en difficulté. Nous sommes moins nombreux et moins durs que Ses serviteurs.

Je maudis encore une fois Ron et Harry, si seulement ils m'avaient laissée combattre avec eux en première ligne, je ne serais pas là à me faire un sang d'encre pour eux…

Je me présente : Hermione Granger, Sang-de-Bourbe de son état, meilleure amie du Survivant et l'un des piliers de la résistance…

_Quelques mois auparavant…_


	2. Contexte & Objectif

Rappel **Hermione se souvient des mois précédents**

* * *

Nous sommes tous les trois penchés sur le plan de bataille. Le Trio d'Or. Nous allions bientôt devenir des héros ou des martyrs. Tout repose sur les épaules de mon meilleure ami, un gosse, comme nous, écrasé par ses responsabilités depuis la mort de Dumbledore.

C'est cette nuit là que tout commença à basculer.

**~~ Flash-Back ~~**

_Une silhouette tel un pantin désarticulé s'étendait sur l'herbe. A cet instant, tout le monde comprit que plus rien ne serai comme avant et que désormais, la guerre était à leur porte. Tout le monde se tourna alors vers l'Elu, attendant un geste de sa part, une parole, un regard, mais celui du garçon restait fixé sur le corps désormais inerte de son mentor._

_Une voix s'éleva alors : _

_- Rentrez au château et réfléchissez à ceci : la guerre est là mais c'est à vous de faire votre choix, serez vous avec nous, contre nous ou vous terrerez vous dans vos maison ?_

_En prononçant ces mots, elle prit les mains de ses amis, chacun transmettant sa force et sa chaleur aux autres._

_Tout le monde admira l'aura qui se dégageait d'eux._

_Hermione regarda ses amis : ensemble ils combattront._

_Oui, ensemble, ils trouveront la force de se relever à chaque fois…_

**~~ Fin du Flash-Back ~~**

Suite à cela, nous avons pris la tête de l'Ordre du Phénix, personne ne souhaitant occupé cette place, tous des lâches, ils nous ont jeté en pâture à l'horreur qu'ils ne voulaient pas affronter. Pendant six mois, nous avons cherché sans relâche les Horcruxes, les détruisant les uns après les autres. Nous avons perdu beaucoup de compagnons : Neville, Rémus, Tonks et le bébé qu'elle portait et tellement d'autres… Nous n'en sommes pas sortis indemne non plus : un certains nombres de cicatrices souillent désormais nos corps. Mais nous avons continué d'avancer. Après avoir détruit les Horcruxes, nous avons tenté de réduire les forces de Voldemort, mais plus le temps passait, plus nous devenions faibles. Il possède un nombre trop important de soldats, c'est pourquoi nous avons décidé de réunir toutes nos forces et de les attendre, là où tout a commencé : Poudlard. Seulement un an s'est écoulé depuis la mort de Dumbledore mais nous avons vieillis de vingt…

Notre stratégie pour cette bataille ? Nous l'avons mis au point pendant un mois. Un mois à évaluer chaque équipe de combattants, à rassembler tout le monde et finalement à mettre au point le plan. ou plutôt les plans : le plan A, attaquer, et le plan B en cas d'échec…

Depuis un an, nous nous entraînons sans aucun répit, devenant plus forts au fil des mois, perdant l'innocence et la candeur que nous gardions au fond de nous au fur et à mesure des tortures infligées par les Mangemorts…

Le plan A : une attaque éclaire constituée de nos meilleures équipes de frappes menées par Harry et Ron. En tout, mille combattants, dévoués à notre cause, contre 10.000 adversaires, toutes créatures et Mangemorts confondus… La deuxième étape du plan, une fois la vague passée est un repli dans le château avant le véritable affrontement où toutes nos forces seront déployées soit environ 2.000 hommes et femmes qui, pour la plupart, mourront avant le duel final… Vous savez le pire dans cette horreur ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas y participer … Je vais devoir regarder partir mes amis pour une mort certaine, sans pouvoir les accompagner. Depuis la première année, nous faisons tout ensemble mais cette fois j'ai interdiction formelle d'aller me battre et croyez moi, un ordre direct d'Harry ne se contourne pas. Nous nous sommes tous endurcis mais lui est devenu très froid et distant avec la plupart des gens nous entourant sauf Ron et moi… Ce qui a renforcé l'image du trio inséparable. Je disais donc que je n'avais pas le droit de me battre. Je suis sûre que vous vous dites : « Mais pourquoi ça ? Elle devrait au contraire se démener pour sa survie avec les autres ! » Je suis bien de votre avis seulement ces Messieurs pensent que je ne suis pas en état de combattre… Et que je ne le serai plus jamais… Tout ça à cause d'un putain de sort de magie noire et oui qu'elle ironie n'est ce pas ? Survivre à tant d'épreuves pour être finalement incapable de se battre.

Ce sort nous est inconnu, et c'est pas faute d'avoir chercher dans tous les livres de magie noire que j'ai pu trouver… Un cadeau de papy Lucius, enfoiré. Je l'ai reçu il y a maintenant 2 mois et Malfoy m'a envoyé une lettre où il m'expliquait les effets du sort… Sadique comme il est, il a du se délecter d'écrire ça… Je me souviens des moindres mots de la lettre :

_Ma chère Sang-de-Bourbe_

_Je ne sais pas si tu as vu que je t'ai fait un petit cadeau…_

_Regarde dans ton dos, vois-tu ces symboles qui le marquent…_

_Sais-tu ce que c'est ?_

_Un petit sort de rien du tout mais qui va te ronger de l'intérieur : en effet, le sort petit à petit va se propager en toi, détruisant tout sur son passage. Tu n'as plus que deux ans à vivre avant de mourir dans les pires souffrances…_

_Affectueusement,_

_Lucius_

Il me reste 1 ans et 10 mois à vivre… En fait le sort agit par vagues de plus en plus violentes et douloureuses, me laissant à chaque fois plus faible. D'où l'interdiction de combattre, j'ai en moyenne une vague tous les quinze jours, enfin pour le moment.

Cette interdiction a été la raison du plan B… Pour que je serve à quelque chose nous avons imaginé un plan de secours, au cas où… Ce plan est réalisable grâce à un retourneur de temps, magiquement trafiqué par mes soins. Le but de mon voyage ? La septième année de Tom Riddle Jedusort…


	3. Le commencement

Les "" sont pour les pensées d'un autre personnage qui parle dans la tête d'Hermione.. (c'est pas très clair si ?)

* * *

Je tâte mes poches à la recherche d'un petit plaisir très coupable et pas tout à fait légal. Ah ça y est j'ai trouvé ! Je sors avec empressement une cigarette de mon paquet et l'allume, à la façon moldue. J'observe le combat qui se déroule de la Tour d'Astronomie. Je ne suis pas inquiète pour mes amis. Ce raid est pratiquement sans risque, d'autant plus que Voldemort ne s'attend pas à être attaqué par les airs. Grâce à Charlie, nous avons pu apprivoiser quelques dragons : nous sommes dix à en chevaucher. Ils ne nous appartiennent pas, nous les avons rendu un peu plus humains en partageant notre conscience avec eux et ils nous ont rendu plus sauvages. Un lien très fort nous uni désormais avec eux. Dix dragons, dix cavaliers et seulement neuf dans le ciel de Poudlard. Quel gâchis. Je sens monter en moi la rancœur et les regrets. Attendez… Non ! Ce n'est pas possible !

- REVIENS TU VAS TE FAIRE TUER !

« Ne t'en fais pas Mia je sais me battre et me défendre »

- THORN !

Et voilà tout le monde va se battre, même « mon » dragon, mon compagnon des airs, Thorn, un magnifique magyar à crêtes d'à peine sept ans, autant dire un bébé pour son espèce. Pffff petit écervelé.

« Je t'ai entendu Mia »

Je peux l'entendre rire dans ma tête. Argh ! C'est pas juste.

Le premier raid se termine, les hommes se replient vers le château. Parfait, tout se déroule selon le plan, les dragons reviennent eux aussi, c'est bon tout le monde est rentré.

Nous avons désormais 30 minutes avant la charge finale, celle qui déterminera notre avenir…

J'écrase mon mégot, jette un dernier regard sur le camp adverse qui est en train de se rassembler avant de descendre dans la Grande Salle pour avoir le rapport.

Arrivée dans la Grande Salle je repère très vite mes amis et me dirige vers eux. Ils sont déjà en train de comptabiliser les pertes grâce à un parchemin magique où tous nos noms sont écrits. Ils y a trois colonnes où tous les noms se répartissent : en vie, mourant, mort.

- Hermione ! Tu es là.

- Et où voulais-tu que je sois Harry ?

Mon ton est sec, irrité. Je me mords violement la langue, je n'ai pas besoin de faire peser ma rancune sur les épaules de mon meilleur ami. Je m'approche de lui et il me sert dans ses bras.

- Excuse moi, je n'avais pas à dire ça…

- Non, tu as raison, nous n'avons pas le droit de t'imposer de rester à l'écart mais comme ça nous pouvons nous concentrer entièrement sur le combat.

- Et puis, qui appliquerai le plan B ?

Ron a cessé d'examiner la liste et se rapproche de nous. On se blotti les uns contre les autres. On a tous conscience qu'il est plus que probable que c'est la dernière fois. Même si nous le cachons aux autres, nous savons tous les trois que nous ne vaincrons pas, sauf si un miracle se produit.

Je brise le silence, les faisant revenir sur terre :

- Quelles sont les pertes ?

- Assez peu, ça s'est déroulé à la perfection. On a perdu 14 hommes, ou plutôt enfants. Des gosses doués mais pas préparés pour la guerre, j'aurai du le voir.

- Arrête Harry, c'est pas ta faute. Concentre toi sur Voldemort et uniquement sur lui. Il reste combien de temps ?

- 10 minutes.

- Bien il est temps d'encourager nos troupes.

En disant ça, je prend les garçons par la main. Nous nous dirigeons ensemble vers l'estrade, soudés, trois corps mais une seule entité. Un silence s'abat sur la foule qui nous regarde avec espoir, respect et admiration. Nous sommes leurs Héros alors que je ne mérite pas ce titre et que Ron et Harry s'en serai passé. Ce dernier prend une inspiration et déclare, la voix ferme tout en restant douce :

- Mes amis ! De puis un an, nous combattons Voldemort. Certains ont connu la première guerre, _- instinctivement, nos regards se tournent vers un coin de la salle où les Vétérans, comme on les appelle, nous sourient –_ d'autres ont grandit avec nous et ont décidé de nous soutenir, _- les plus jeunes relevent la tête et bombent le torse _-. Nous avons tous subi des pertes, des parents, des amis, des frères, des compagnons, des camarades, des connaissances. Mais nous nous sommes toujours relevés ! Nous avons toujours continué d'avancer, pour eux, pour honorer leurs mémoires et justifier leurs sacrifices, pour notre liberté et réaliser notre rêves à tous : un monde juste, débarrasser de Voldemort et des préjugés. Alors mes amis, nous vous demandons un ultime effort, un ultime combat. Vous savez que vous êtes libre de partir mais aujourd'hui se joue notre destin à tous. Voilà le choix qui s'offre à nous : se battre jusqu'au bout pour la victoire, ou tourner le dos à nos idéaux et se terrer en attendant la fin. Mes frères, si vous êtes prêts à donner tout ce qu'il vous reste, il est l'heure…

Harry se tourne vers nous avec un sourire triste, le reste de la salle comprend que ce moment n'appartient qu'à nous et les conversations reprennent. Il chuchote :

- Nous aurons vécu tellement de choses ensemble… Mais j'ai bien peur que cela soit la fin… Tu vas devoir continuer cette aventure Mia, pour nous, pour ceux qui sont morts. J'espère que tu aura plus de chance que nous… Mais surtout n'oublie pas, peu importe où tu te trouves, crois en toi et tout se passera bien. Tu es une grande sorcière et nous serons toujours avec toi, dans ton cœur.

- Il est toujours temps pour toi de renoncer.

Ron me supplie presque. C'est vrai que je ne suis pas obligée de partir mais cela voudrai dire abandonner la partie, me résoudre à une vie de servitude et d'humiliations. Enfin une vie, quelques mois, mais je refuse que les autres aient à subir ça. Et puis je ne récolte pas des informations sur Voldemort depuis deux mois pour m'arrêter si prêt du but.

- Concentrez-vous sur ce qu'il va se passer. Et je ne renoncerai pas à ce voyage. Que je meurs ici ou là-bas, quelle importance ?

Je laisse échapper malgré moi une larme. Ils me serrent dans leurs bras puis se détachent doucement.

- Allons-y.

Leurs visages se ferment, se durcissent. Ces petits mots me glacent sur place. Ils me jettent un dernier regard puis s'en vont, la tête haute, vers leurs destins.

Je remonte lentement vers la Tour d'Astronomie, la mort dans l'âme. Je sais que les combats ont commencé, j'entends les cris et les explosions des sorts qui font rage dehors.

Une fois en haut, j'observe le flot humain qui danse dans le parc. Spectacle d'une mortelle beauté. Beaucoup de corps sont déjà à terre et je me doute que la majorité de ces masses inertes appartiennent à mon camp. La lassitude commence à m'envahir. Même si je l'ai choisis, retourner à l'époque de Voldemort pour changer les choses ne va pas être facile. D'autant que je ne dois sous aucun prétexte montrer d'où je viens. Avec Harry et Ron , nous avons décidé que je devais l'observer dans un premier temps, me rapprocher de lui et voir s'il était nécessaire de le tuer ou s'il y a encore en lui une part d'humanité… Tout un programme.

Une brûlure se fait sentir au niveau de mon coup. Le signal, Harry est en difficulté et je dois les abandonner.

Je sors prestement le retourneur de temps et fait un tour. Un seul tour pour rencontrer mon pire ennemi.

Un seul tour pour abandonner mon époque.

Un seul tour pour changer le monde.

Je me sens aspirer dans l'espace-temps avant de chuter.


	4. Intégration & Appréciation

Voilou voilou hum après 3mois ? la suite..

Je suis désolée de ne pas écrire régulièrement si des gens lisent...

enfin bref ça m'étonnerai que je poste la suite tout de suite dsl

j'ai fais quelques modifications suite à la review de Anger-lola (merci beaucoup pour tes conseils)

Les discussions d'Hermione avec sa **conscience enfin quelque chose dans ce gout là** seront en gras et les _sorts_ en italique pour le moment...

* * *

J'ai l'impression que la chute est interminable. Des éclairs de couleurs traversent mon champ de vision mais je n'arrive pas à distinguer clairement ce qui m'entoure. Je reprends brutalement contact avec la réalité lorsque le retourneur de temps s'arrête. J'ai réussi mais pour une fois cette pensée ne m'emplit pas de joie. Une profonde solitude m'envahit. Désormais, il va falloir que je me débrouille seule.

Je regarde autour de moi : la Tour d'Astronomie. Tout est calme plus de trace des combats et des détonations qui emplissaient l'air il y a quelques instants. Le plan semble s'être bien déroulé.

Il est temps de commencer la phase une qui ne devrait être qu'une simple formalité. Tout d'abord changer d'apparence, même si personne ne doit connaître ma famille ici, il ne faut pas que dans le futur on ait connaissance de mon histoire. Je fais apparaître un miroir pour pouvoir commencer.

_- Capelli transformum_

Un petit sort qui permet à mes cheveux de changer définitivement de forme. Ils sont désormais lisses et soyeux, m'arrivant en bas du dos. Ils sont également un petit peu plus foncés. Au tour des yeux maintenant. Je me concentre quelques instants et mes yeux changent également de couleur : ils sont désormais violet. J'ai toujours voulu avoir les yeux de cette couleur sans jamais avoir oser le faire. C'était le moment ou jamais.

Ces changements sont minimes mais ils devraient suffire.

J'inspecte mes vêtements : un pantalon noir un peu large avec un débardeur blanc. Oui ça pourrait être mieux mais je ne suis pas là pour faire un concours de beauté.

**Et bien ma fille il est désormais tant d'y aller.** Ma gorge se serre et un manque se fait cruellement sentir. Ici je ne connais personne. **Allez ! Tu n'as pas été envoyée à Griffondor pour rien tout de même.**

Je descend lentement les marches et me dirige vers le bureau directorial.

Je souffle un bon coup et demande à la gargouille :

- Bonjour, j'aimerai m'entretenir avec le Professeur Dippet s'il vous plait.

- De la part de qui ?

La voix est très rauque et pleine de gargouillis. **Hermione ton humour est déplorable, tu le savais.** Par Merlin il faut que j'arrête de parler toute seule.

- Hermione Ensington, j'aimerai intégrer Poudlard.

- Ne bougez pas.

La statue reprend son immobilité. Elle est beaucoup plus marrante dans le futur mais passons. J'ai l'air totalement stupide à attendre comme ça. Tiens quelqu'un approche.

- Et bien Miss, il me semble que je n'ai pas le bonheur de vous connaître.

Dumbledore. J'aurai du m'en douter, il est toujours au courant des allées et venues de tout le monde dans le château.

- Non en effet. Je viens d'arriver, je m'appelle Hermione Ensington et je tiens à m'inscrire dans cette école.

- Vraiment ? Avez-vous les capacités requises pour cela ?

- Oui.

Paraître supérieure et froide, le meilleur moyen d'intégrer Serpentard. Le professeur semble intriguer par mon aplomb. C'est tellement étrange et irréel de le revoir en vie.

Une voix d'outre-tombe me fait revenir sur terre :

- Vous pouvez y aller Miss. Le directeur va vous recevoir.

- Cela ne vous dérange pas que je vienne avec vous Miss Ensington ? me demande Dumbledore

- Faites bien ce que vous voulez.

Mon ton me surprend un peu : j'ai beau m'être endurcie, je n'ai jamais parlé aussi dédaigneusement. Je l'ai tellement hais lorsque nous nous retrouvions Ron, Harry et moi dans situations pas possibles par sa faute que cela m'est très facile de le snober.

Bon il faut maintenant se composer un masque indifférent mais pas trop pour amadouer le directeur. D'après mes informations, cela ne devrait pas être trop compliqué, dès que la personne a un peu de pouvoir, le directeur est sous le charme. Et la guerre présente certains avantages comme un renforcement considérable des capacités magiques si l'on suit un entraînement.

**Et c'est parti.**

- Ah Miss… heu Ensington. Bien je voudrai m'entretenir avec vous. Albus, vous connaissez cette jeune fille ?

- Pas le moins du monde. Son cas m'a intrigué. Au fait comment avez-vous réussi à rentrer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ?

- Disons que j'ai certaines capacités. De plus j'ai fréquenté certaines personnes qui m'ont transmis un savoir assez conséquent. Rentrer dans Poudlard était une formalité.

**Merlin quel égoïsme !** Dippet semble très intéressé.

- Et si nous passions aux modalités ? Je souhaite m'inscrire à Poudlard et je suis pratiquement certaine d'avoir les capacités requises pour cela.

- Et bien Miss vous ne manquez pas de franchise !

**Ni de modestie**

- Voyez vous j'ai des capacités magiques et je pense que votre école est le meilleur endroit pour moi qui me permettrait de progresser et de préparer mes ASPIC de façon optimale. Je sais que rentrer en 7ème année est peu commun et qu'il existe des tests pour cela mais je suis prête.

- Soit commençons. Albus si vous voulez bien vous donnez la peine. Tous les professeurs ne sont pas encore arrivés, pouvez-vous la tester sur la métamorphose, la défenses contre les forces du mal et les enchantements. Vous la conduirez ensuite à Horace pour qu'il juge son niveau de potions.

- Bien Monsieur.

- Miss, si vous réussissez ces examens, je ne vois aucune contre-indication qui vous refuserai l'entrée à Poudlard.

- Merci Monsieur vous pouvez d'ores et déjà m'inscrire sur vos listes.

Je me permets un petit sourire complice. Le directeur semble sous le charme. Ainsi mes recherches ont portées leurs fruits : Jedusor a toujours agit comme ça avec le directeur et ce dernier l'adorait.

- Miss si vous voulez bien me suivre

Dumbledore me regarde bizarrement. Je pense qu'il voit l'attitude de Jedusor à travers moi. Tant mieux si c'est le cas.

Nous parcourons une bonne partie des couloirs avant d'entrer dans une salle de classe vide. Sûrement la sienne.

Et les tests commencent. D'une banalité affligeante au début et montant en puissance au fur et à mesure. Je vois bien qu'il essaye de voir les limites de mes capacités mais elles ne vont pas se définir tout de suite. Le programme de 6ème année est passé en revu, celui de 7ème année aussi. Ses yeux pétillent de malice. On dirai un gosse devant une confiserie. Tiens tiens le programme d'Auror commence. Voilà qui devient intéressant.

Tut tut c'est très vilain de vouloir pénétrer dans mon esprit professeur. Un éclair traverse son regard il semble prendre la mesure de mon pouvoir. Être la meilleure amie du Survivant a du bon.

- Bien vous avez tout à fait le niveau pour ces matières. Voyant maintenant votre niveau en potion. Pour cela nous allons aller dans les cachots.

Je lui fais un sourire suffisant. Je suis assez fière de mon coup. Finalement l'occlumencie a du bon.

- Je vous suis professeur.

Nous marchons longtemps avant d'arriver dans les cachots. Brrr j'ai toujours détesté cet endroit et il va falloir que je m'y enferme. Nous nous arrêtons devant une porte et celle-ci s'ouvre toute seule. Etrange.

- Entre donc Albus ! Le directeur m'a prévenu de ton arrivée je suis entrain de préparer le matériel pour notre jeune élève.

Je lui en foutrai des jeunes. J'ai du voir des centaines de choses dont il ignore tout. Et l'autre qui me jette un regard amusé. Passons. Le professeur apparaît dans mon champ de vision. Il n'a décidément pas changé. Horace Slughorn, professeur de potion et comme tout maître de potion qui se respecte, il était à Serpentard ce qui fait de lui le directeur de la maison.

- Miss je vous laisse enter de bonnes mains. Je reviendrai vous chercher dans…

- Deux heures

- Très bien Horace. A dans deux heures.

Et c'est parti ! Les potions ne sont pas si compliquées. Si l'on a des bons ingrédients et un bon protocole, cette matière ressemble beaucoup à de la cuisine un peu nauséabonde la plupart du temps. Il suffit d'être attentif à ce que l'on prépare.

- Miss j'aimerai que vous me prépariez comme potion la Goutte du Mort Vivant. Savez-vous de quoi il s'agit ?

J'essaye de cacher mon sourire comme je peux et répond d'une voix sure :

- La Goutte du Mort Vivant est un somnifère extrêmement puissant. Sa préparation se fait à base d'armoise et d'asphodèle. La personne qui boit la potion peut, si elle est parfaitement réalisée, sombrer dans un sommeil éternel.

- Bien. Très bien. Voyons si votre pratique égale votre théorie. Les ingrédients se trouvent dans l'armoire. Je vous ai sorti un chaudron et un livre. Vous avez deux heures.

D'une simplicité enfantine. La Goutte du Mort Vivant : en effet nous avons continué nos études en parallèle de nos entraînement. D'ailleurs grâce à un livre rempli d'annotations, les progrès de Ron et d'Harry ont été fulgurants.

_Une heure et quart plus tard_

- Et bien Miss vous avez déjà terminé ?

- Oui, pouvez vous m'emmener dans le bureau du directeur je dois régler les détails administratifs de mon inscription.

- Heu permettez moi d'abord de vérifier votre travail. Vous devez savoir que cette potion est extrêmement complexe et il n'est pas assuré que vous ayez réussi les autres tests.

- Faites donc professeur. Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, lorsque le directeur aura les résultats, il me suppliera d'accepter d'intégrer son école.

Il examine en détail mon chaudron. A la recherche du plus petit défaut. **Mais il n'en trouvera pas**. Je lui fais un sourire. Il semble vraiment surpris.

- Bravo ! Je dois dire que cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu un travail de cette qualité. Vous remportez cette épreuve brillamment. Suivez moi je vous raccompagne.

Ca y est il va chercher à m'ajouter à son tableau de chasse. **Génial !**

La première phase se déroule très bien dans quelques instants j'aurai une place légitime dans cette école. Mais le plus dur reste à faire.

Je pénètre pour la deuxième fois de la journée dans le bureau directorial. Dippet semble assez étonné de me voir déjà de retour.

- Déjà de retour ?

**Prévisible**

- Comme vous le voyez Monsieur le Directeur.

- Horace, qu'avez-vous pensé des aptitudes de Miss Ensington ?

- Cette jeune fille est tout à fait extraordinaire. Elle a parfaitement exécuté le Goutte du Mort Vivant et je ne me risquerai pas à la boire car je ne me réveillerai pas. Si les autres tests sont tout aussi prometteurs, il n'y a aucun problème pour qu'elle intègre l'école. Si elle le souhaitait, elle pourrait d'ores et déjà passer ses ASPICS.

- Albus m'a communiqué les résultats. Miss Ensington, bienvenue à Poudlard.

- Merci Monsieur

**Une bonne chose de faite.**

- Monsieur, j'ai entendu parler des Préfets et des Préfets en Chefs et j'aimerai en faire parti. Je sais que la rentrée est dans une semaine et que vous annoncerez les noms à ce moment là mais j'aimerai que vous pensiez à moi si vous ne savez qui choisir. Je comprends que vous préférerez avoir la liste avant ma répartition mais je pense que cela me permettra de m'intégrer plus facilement.

- Je vois que vous n'y allez pas par quatre chemins. J'y réfléchirai ne vous en faites pas. En attendant la rentrée, avez-vous un endroit où aller ?

- Et bien, Grindewald a massacré toute ma famille et mes amis. Nous vivions cacher en France ne nous mêlant qu'aux moldus sans leur parler. Mais il nous a retrouvé et… et il les a tous tués.

Les larmes dévalent mes joues. Avec une histoire comme ça, je vais devenir sa petite protégée.

- Miss ne vous en faites pas, ici vous êtes en sécurité. Vous resterez à Poudlard et nous vous fournirons tout ce dont vous avez besoin.

- Monsieur, je n'ai rien pris avec moi. Je n'ai pas eu le temps.

- Calmez vous. Pour l'instant nous allons vous montrez vos appartements provisoires. Un autre élève est présent à Poudlard, il vous aidera pour vos affaires et pour vous repérer dans le château. Mais séchez moi ces larmes ! Fisky !

Un autre élève ? Jedusor à tous les coups ! Je ne pensais pas avoir à l'affronté si tôt. Mais j'aurai du m'en douter. Un elfe de maison se trouve désormais dans le bureau. Je lui fais un sourire et il semble vraiment étonné. Je ne dois pas recommencer avec la SALE sinon toute ma couverture va s'effondrer. Je suis l'elfe après avoir saluer les professeurs.

Nous stoppons devant un grand tableau représentant des jeunes qui s'amusent devant un feu de cheminée. L'un d'eux se tourne vers nous et me dévisage intensément. **Non mais ! On ne t'a jamais dit que c'était mal poli de fixer les gens comme ça ?** Une voix chaude s'échappe du tableau

- Miss, vous souhaiteriez peut-être rentrer ? Mais je suis navrée de vous annoncez que l'occupant de ces lieux ne désire aucune visite.

Je souris malicieusement. **Alors comme ça il ne veut voir personne ? On va voir ça…**

- Ca tombe bien je ne viens pas visiter.

Mon sourire s'élargit et la porte s'ouvre. J'aime ce château.

Je pénètre doucement dans l'antre du serpent lorsque quelqu'un s'étouffe et s'exclame :

- Mais qu'est ce que ?

* * *

Et voilà ! Je suis sadique il faudra patienter pour la suite ^^


	5. Info !

Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre !

Il se trouve que je suis face à un dilemme, j'ai 2 possibilités de suites et je n'arrive pas à choisir. Soit ils se battent soit il y a un affrontement sans bagarre … C'est comme vous voulez


	6. Rencontre & Réflexion

Hello !

Un chaître un peu plus court mais posté pltôt rapidement ^^

J'espère que ça vous plaira et merci beaucoup pour vos review ça fait trop plaisirs !

Un nouveau POV va arriver un peu plus tard : _celui de Tom qui sera en italique_

* * *

Je m'immobilise à l'entrée. Un jeune homme brun me fusille de son regard incroyablement bleu. Il est facilement reconnaissable : Tom Jedusor. Un dégoût profond monte en moi. Son aura est palpable et on sent un grand potentiel de magie noire. Je savais qu'il la pratiquait à cette époque mais je ne pensais pas qu'il avait déjà tant de pouvoirs. Il semble attendre un geste de ma part. Il va falloir prendre sur soi maintenant. Des dizaines de noms dansent devant mes yeux. Ceux des victimes de Voldemort qui ne demandent qu'une chose : être vengées. Il faut d'abord que j'essaye de le sauver de lui-même. Il ne faut pas que je me laisse submerger par la rage. Je prend une grande inspiration et me lance :

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Hermione Ensington et il semble que nous allons partager cet appartement jusqu'à la rentrée.

Sa colère augmente encore. Son regard est glacial. Tu veux jouer à ça ? Et bien tu vas avoir un adversaire à ta hauteur.

Je croise les bras et me redresse le plus possible même si ma taille ne risque pas de l'impressionner beaucoup. Je le toise avec toute mon arrogance, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Il se rapproche lentement de moi. Comme un prédateur qui va fondre sur sa proie. Sa colère ne semble pas diminuer et j'ai l'impression qu'il va m'avada-kadavériser sur place.

_Non mais pour qui elle se prend elle ? Elle pénètre comme ça dans MON appartement et elle insinue qu'elle va pouvoir s'y installer ? Le père noël n'existe pas ma jolie. Il va falloir que tu te trouves un autre endroit. Et elle a le culot de me tenir tête ! On va voir si tu vas continuer à faire ta fière._

Je ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Si je commence à lui montrer que j'ai peur de lui je ne m'en sortirai jamais. Il doit voir en moi son égal, quelqu'un qui peut lui tenir tête mais aussi qui peut le comprendre. C'est la seule façon de le faire changer : lui montrer qu'il peut être aimer et apprécier pour ce qu'il est et non pour la peur qu'il inspire.

Quelqu'un frappe au tableau

- Tom ? C'est le professeur Dumbledor. Pourrais-je te parler quelques instants ? J'ai une nouvelle qui risque de ne pas te faire très plaisirs. Laisse moi entrer s'il te plait.

Jedusor se glace littéralement. Il n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi et je dois lever la tête pour voir ses yeux. Il me sourit narquoisement

- Je suppose que tu es la nouvelle qui va me déplaire.

- C'est possible en effet. Mais on ne peut pas dire que tu sois très accueillant.

Sa proximité me répugne mais il a quelque chose qui m'attire en lui. J'avais lu de nombreux témoignages sur le charme indescriptible qu'il dégage mais je n'y croyais pas vraiment. J'aurai du y prêter plus d'attention.

- Et pourquoi devrais-je être accueillant ?

Il hausse un sourcil. Les Serpentards ont-ils tous les mêmes expressions ? Draco a exactement les mêmes. Draco. Une contradiction a lui tout seul. Un Serpentard courageux et noble, un ami fidèle lorsque l'on prenait le temps de le connaître, mais un Serpentard tout de même avec des principes obsolètes, une ruse à toute épreuve et un mage noir incroyablement puissant. Lui aussi est mort avant l'affrontement final.

Heureusement qu'il a rejoint notre camp à la fin de l'année. Il nous a été d'une aide très précieuse. Je trouve qu'ils se ressemblent un peu. Ils cachent leurs émotions mieux que personne, ne montrant que ce qu'ils veulent bien que nous voyions. Ils pratiquent la magie noire. Ne se laisse approcher par personne jusqu'à ce qu'on découvre ce qu'il y a sous leur masque. J'ai réussit à apprivoiser un Malfoy, je devrai bien y arriver avec Jedusor. Mes attitudes serpentardesques sont d'ailleurs le fruit de son enseignement. Je n'aurai jamais pu garder mon sang froid sans Draco.

Je reporte mon attention sur Jedusor. Il hausse un sourcil l'air d'attendre ma réponse. Soit intelligente sur ce coup là Hermione !

- Et bien vu que nous allons devoir cohabiter jusqu'à la rentrée, une personne civilisée se serai présentée et ne m'aurai pas agressée. Lorsque tu rencontres une personne tu es censé dire cela : « Bonjour, enchanté de te connaître, entre je t'en pris, je m'appelle »

- Tom Jedusor

- Enchantée Tom

Je lui tends la main. Mon ton semble l'amuser et j'espère commencer sur de bonnes bases. Il sert ma main. Déjà ce n'est pas un rejet.

_Qui est cette fille étrange ? Elle rentre dans mon appartement sans que je lui ouvre et me donne des leçons de politesse et de savoir vivre ? Peu importe d'où elle vient, si elle continu à me tenir tête ainsi, la soumettre va devenir une activité des plus distrayantes._

**Toc toc toc**

- Tom ? Ouvres moi ! Je sais que tu es là.

_Je l'avais oublié lui._

Sa colère et son exaspération remontent comme une flèche. Il me jauge du regard, j'ignore pourquoi.

Il se dirige sans ajouter un mot vers le tableau. Quel revirement, il est passé d'une fureur incroyable à ce qui ressemble à de l'amusement avant d'être à nouveau énervé. Je souffle un coup et relâche la tension que j'avais accumulée.

Le professeur rentre et semble surpris de me trouver ici.

- Miss Ensington, je pensais que vous seriez encore dans la salle de potions.

- Non, j'ai eu le temps d'aller voir le Directeur et il m'a dit de venir ici jusqu'à la rentrée.

- Je vois que vous avez déjà fait connaissance tout les deux et que tu es au courant de ce qu'à prévu le directeur Tom. Et bien je vais vous laisser.

Après les salutations d'usage, le professeur nous quitte. Pendant notre échange, une nouvelle porte est apparue sur l'un des murs.

- Je suppose que c'est ma chambre…

- Tu supposes bien, la salle de bain est au milieu et ma chambre est privée.

Son ton est à nouveau froid. Il déteste Dumbledor même s'il essaye de le cacher.

Il tourne les talons et s'engouffre rapidement dans sa chambre avant de claquer la porte.

Génial ! Moi qui pensais que notre relation avait bien commencé, je me suis lourdement trompée. Il ne faut pas que je sois uniquement une distraction pour lui mais aussi une amie.

J'ai besoin de me changer les idées. Je rentre directement dans la salle de bain et me fais couler un bain. Je me déshabille et me glisse dans l'eau. Je ferme les yeux et savoure la sensation de plénitude qui m'envahit. Sans que je ne m'y attende, des larmes perles à mes yeux. Ma vie défile sur mes paupières closes à une vitesse vertigineuse. Des sanglots montent le long de ma gorge. Je n'arrive pas à me calmer. Je suis si seule désormais. Je ne pourrais faire confiance à personne. Mes amis sont tous morts à notre époque et pas encore nés dans celle là. Je hoquette de plus en plus fort. Pourquoi la réalité ne ressemble pas aux histoires dans les livres. Le héros est censé tué le grand méchant sans trop de dommage et tous les gentils font la fête qui sonne le début de leur longue et heureuse vie.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

**Dans la chambre de Tom**

_Il m'énerve ! Je ne peux plus le supporter. Avec son petit sourire condescendant. C'est comme s'il savait ce qui va se passer. Je le tuerai ! Il m'avait promis qu'une fois à Poudlard tout irai bien mais il a fallut que je me montre froid et puissant pour que l'on me remarque et que l'on me respecte. Ils souffriront tous pour leurs erreurs !_

Sa magie se réveille. Tout ce qu'il se trouve dans sa chambre tremble. Des éclairs palpitent au bout de sa baguette et certains objets qui se trouvent sur son passage explosent. Quelques instants s'écoulent avant que Jedusor ne se calme. Vidé par la puissance qu'il a utilisée, il s'affaisse sur le sol, au milieu du chaos qu'il a provoqué et s'endort.

Désormais, il va falloir faire ses preuves.

* * *

Juste un dernier petit mot : dans vos review vous préfériez une bagarre et j'aimais bien cette idée. Seulement en l'écrivant, je trouvais que c'était trop soudain. Donc j'ai réservé cette scène pour plus tard...

J'aime bien qu'ils soient un peu torturé tous les deux ^^

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici

La suite le plus vite possible mais je ne garanti rien


	7. Sortie & Choc

Voilà la suite

Je suis désolée de ne pas publier de façon régulière.

J'ai eu énormément de mal à écrire la suite parce que je n'étais plus trop satisfaite du chapitre d'avant. J'ai finalement décidé de le garder.

Petit rappel pour faciliter la lecture :

POV Hermione

_POV Tom_

**Dialogue**

* * *

Un rayon de soleil me frappe le visage. Impossible de continuer à dormir.

Je décide donc de me préparer car la journée s'annonce longue.

A peine ai-je fini de m'habiller que quelqu'un tambourine à ma porte.

**- Ensington ! Dépêche toi de te préparer !**

**- Tom, quelle douce et mélodieuse voix tu as. Et j'ai un prénom au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué.**

Je sors de ma chambre et il semble surpris l'espace d'un instant que je sois prête.

**- Pourquoi tu me hurlais dessus ?**

**-Figure toi que le directeur pense que tu es une pauvre petite chose qui a besoin de protection.**

**- Et … ?**

**- Je suis ton baby-sitter pour aller à Pré-au –Lard et t'acheter des vêtements. Donc plus vite on sera parti et plus vite je serai débarrassé de toi. On y va.**

**- Tu sais je suis capable de me débrouiller toute seule… Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.**

**- Ecoute je n'ai pas vraiment envi de t'accompagner donc tu vas te dépêcher et ce moment sera vite passer pour nous deux.**

Je ne lui réponds pas. Le trajet jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard se fait en silence, mais l'occasion de le connaître est trop belle.

**- Pourquoi es-tu à Poudlard ? C'est les vacances et d'après ce que j'ai compris tu es le seul étudiant qui reste…**

**- Et en quoi cela te concerne-t-il ?**

**- En rien, je pensais que l'on pourrai discuter un peu étant donné que tu es le seul étudiant que je connais et que nous sommes censés rester une semaine ensemble.**

**- Alors on va établir quelques règles. Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir des choses sur moi. On est pas obligé de se parler et d'ici une semaine tu rencontreras tout Poudlard ainsi on n'aura plus à se fréquenter…**

**- Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie… Tu es dans quelle maison ?**

_Mais c'est pas possible elle ne peut pas s'arrêter de poser des questions pendant 5 minutes ? Est-ce que le professeur Dippet m'en voudrai beaucoup si je lui lance un sort de silence ? Non lui peut-être pas mais Dumbledor me tomberai dessus à coup sur… Il faut qu'il m'oublie un peu et attaquer une nouvelle élève n'est certainement pas la meilleure manière d'augmenter sa confiance en moi… J'ai besoin d'une marche de manœuvre plus importante pour aider mon maître._

**- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fixes comme ça ?**

**- Et bien je t'ai demandé dans quelle maison tu étais mais tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu…**

**- Si je te réponds tu arrêteras de poser des questions ?**

**- Non mais je te propose un jeu. Je pose une question et après c'est à toi ainsi de suite.**

**- Et pourquoi je voudrai y jouer ?**

**- Oh s'il te plait ! On est les seules jeunes à des kilomètres à la ronde et lorsque je m'ennui je suis insupportable.**

**- Ben ça change pas beaucoup de d'habitude, marmonne Tom, très bien jouons.**

**- Alors ta maison ?**

**- Serpentard évidement.**

**- Oui ça ne m'étonne pas tu es tellement accueillant et souriant.**

**- J'ai répondu, pas besoin de faire des commentaires… Où penses-tu être répartie ?**

**- Serdaigle pourrai me correspondre mais ils ne sont pas assez ambitieux. Donc je dirai Serpentard.**

**- Alors là tu rêves tu n'es pas assez méchante pour aller à Serpentard, ricane Tom.**

Je lui tire la langue de façon très mature mais je me sens revivre à cette époque où tout est encore simple.

J'enchaîne sur une autre question :

**- Hétéro ou gay ?**

**- C'est quoi cette question à deux balles ?**

**- Ben quoi ? Elle te gêne ? J'en conclu que tu es un homo refoulé. Tu sais il faut assumer tes choix.**

**- Pas du tout je suis hétéro et tu t'en rendras vite compte à la rentrée.**

**- J'ai horreur des dindes.**

Il me regarde bizarrement. Nous échangeons encore quelques piques avant d'arriver au village.

Nous nous dirigeons vers le magasin de vêtements et il me plante là.

**- Je croyais que tu devais faire le baby-sitter.**

**- Et bien je ne pense pas que tu vas te perdre ou te blesser dans une boutique de fringues si ?**

**- Non je ne pense pas.**

**- Alors attend moi si jamais tu as fini avant moi on rentre ensemble. Je ne tiens pas à expliquer à Dippet pourquoi on n'est pas resté ensemble.**

**- Tu vas où ?**

**- Et bien Ensington, déjà accro ?**

Et là il me fait un putain de sourire ironique. Hermione ressaisit toi !

**- Excusez moi Mosieur le tombeur.**

Je lui tourne le dos et rentre dans le magasin. Pfff quelle réplique du tonnerre. Il va falloir faire mieux la prochaine fois.

Je fais le tour des rayonnages et prends plusieurs dizaines de tenues à essayer. Je me demande ce que fais Jedusor.

_Je marche à grandes enjambées dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard, perdu dans mes pensées. Cette fille est vraiment trop étrange et trop curieuse. Elle ne semble pas avoir peur de moi. Cela m'intrigue. C'est comme si elle pouvait lire en moi, comme si elle savait tout._

_J'arrive enfin devant la Tête du Sanglier. Quelle enseigne miséreuse._

_Je repère rapidement mon rendez-vous, et lui lance froidement :_

**- Que puis-je pour toi ?**

**- Le maître m'envoie pour te transmettre ton nouvel ordre de mission.**

**- Donne.**

**- Tu vas me parler sur un autre ton gamin. Tu as peut-être les faveurs du maître mais il n'est pas toujours là pour protéger tes arrières.**

_La rage enflamme mon sang. Je ne suis pas un gamin ! J'agite distraitement ma baguette et l'homme en face de moi suffoque._

**- Rappelles toi à qui tu t'adresses. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis son bras droit. Est-ce clair ?**

_Je relâche mon sort et l'homme reprend difficilement son souffle._

**- Bien, nous nous verrons à la prochaine réunion et dis au maître que j'ai une fille dans les pattes ce qui va ralentir mes missions. A bientôt Wallace.**

_Je m'empare de l'enveloppe scellée et sors rapidement du bar._

_Je trouve une ruelle déserte et je regarde la lettre :_

_Mon cher Tom,_

_Je suis si fière de toi._

_Ton travail est toujours parfait._

_Voilà pourquoi je te confie cette mission_

_Elle est de la plus grande importance, j'espère que tu as conscience de la confiance que je place en toi pour te demander cela. Je suis sûr que tu ne me décevras pas._

_Nous avons déjà parlé de plusieurs plans d'attaque de Poudlard._

_Comme tu le sais, aucun n'était satisfaisant._

_Néanmoins j'ai trouvé une brèche._

_Il se trouve que la forêt n'a pas la même protection que l'enceinte._

_Voilà donc ta mission, tu devras trouver un chemin sûr à travers la forêt pour nous permettre de rentrer. Je te laisse, disons, trois mois._

_Nous en reparlerons lors de la réunion, j'espère que tu auras de bonnes nouvelles pour moi._

_A bientôt mon cher Tom_

_Je fixe pensivement les quelques lignes. La forêt. Génial, il va falloir jongler entre Ensington, Dumbledor et les créatures de la forêt. Je jette la lettre et la détruit. On n'est jamais trop prudent._

_Je regarde ma montre, bientôt midi. Ensington va m'en vouloir._

_Je rejoins la boutique rapidement._

Non mais il se prend pour qui ?

Il se fiche de moi Monsieur Serpentard !

Je veux bien admettre que le temps passe vite pour tout le monde quand on fait du shopping mais il y a des limites. Trois heures qu'il est parti, j'ai fini moi !

Je ne vais pas l'attendre sagement devant le magasin, non mais il m'a prit pour qui ?

En plus j'ai faim, quelle idée de partir sans déjeuner. Je me dirige d'un pas rageur vers les Trois Balais.

_Et merde. Elle n'est plus dans le magasin et elle ne m'a pas attendu. Mais quelle garce je lui ai demandé gentiment. Non mais pour qui elle se prend._

_Je sors ma baguette en espérant qu'elle ne soit pas trop loin_

**- localisus Hermione Ensington**

_Ma baguette s'affole quelques instants avant de se stabiliser._

_Bien elle est à moins de 500 mètres, parfait. Je prend la direction indiquée jusqu'à me retrouver devant…_

**- Les Trois Balais ?**

_Je rentre brusquement et je vois Mademoiselle assise à une table surchargée de viennoiseries en tous genres, de jus de citrouille, de pains et d'autres choses et entourée par une multitude de paquets. J'allais ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'elle m'aperçoit._

**- Tu as faim ?**

_Et elle me dit ça avec un grand sourire._

**- Il me semble que je t'avais demandé de m'attendre devant la boutique non ?**

**- Et bien oui, mais il se trouve que je n'ai pas à recevoir d'ordre de ta part. Et puis j'avais faim. Alors je suis venue ici. C'est charmant d'ailleurs tu ne trouves pas ?**

Il ne semble pas très content. On dirai que tout le monde lui obéit. Et puis quoi encore ?

**- Viens on rentre.**

**- Quoi ? Mais j'ai pas fini !**

Wha quel regard de tueur ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi tant de gens le craignent.

**- On fait un deal ?**

**- Pourquoi je ferai un deal avec toi ?**

**- Et bien tu veux rentrer mais moi non donc on fait un deal.**

**- Que proposes-tu ?**

**- Tu portes mes paquets et on rentre.**

**- Non mais tu m'as prit pour un elfe de maison ?**

**- C'est toi qui choisi…**

Je le vois jauger du regard tous mes sacs.

**- Si jamais ça se sait, je te ferai souffrir Ensington.**

Et il me dit ça sur un ton, je suis presque sûre que c'est pas des paroles en l'air.

Je lui tends la main avec un grand sourire. Il ne semble pas comprendre. Merlin aide moi !

Jedusor consent finalement à me la serrer et je m'exclame

**- Deal !**

_Cette fille est folle._

Il ramasse finalement mes achats et je laisse des pièces sur la table. Nous commençons à sortir mais je retourne rapidement à la table et m'empare de la corbeille de viennoiseries. C'est moche de gâcher la nourriture.

Le retour au château se fait en silence. Jedusor est perdu dans ses pensées qui ont l'air bien sombre. Je pense que j'ai assez tenté le diable aujourd'hui, aussi ne brise pas le calme qui nous entoure. Je me demande quand même ce qu'il est allé faire…

Une fois arrivés à l'appartement, il dépose tous mes paquets et je lui fais un sourire rayonnant.

**- Merci beaucoup Tom !**

Il ne semble pas m'entendre et s'enferme dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

**- Moi aussi j'ai passé une agréable matinée merci !**

Je m'empare de mes achats et entre dans ma chambre.

Une fois tout rangé, j'enfile rapidement une tenue de sport, coince ma baguette dans mon chignon et sors courir. Même si cette époque est plus calme que la mienne, on n'est jamais trop prudent.

Après un entraînement intensif, je rentre dans le château et croise Dumbledor qui m'interpelle.

**- Je vois que vous prenez rapidement vos marques Miss. Nous n'avons pas eu le plaisir de vous voir au petit déjeuner, ni à midi. Tout va bien ?**

**- Oui, excusez moi Professeur. Je suis allée à Pré-au-Lard avec Tom Jeudusor et nous avons mangé là-bas.**

**- J'espère vous voir ce soir, le dîner est à 19h.**

**- Bien sûr Professeur. Bonne après-midi.**

**- A vous aussi Miss.**

J'ouvre le tableau de nos appartements, rêvant d'un long bain. Une onde de choc me propulse contre le mur. Je me relève difficilement et saisis ma baguette pour invoquer un bouclier. Putain mais c'est quoi ce bordel. Je localise la source de cette magie : la chambre de Jeudusor. Evidement. Il va m'entendre celui là. Je me rapproche doucement de sa porte, luttant contre l'énergie déployée. J'arrive finalement dans sa chambre. La scène me choque un instant. Tous les objets tournent autour de lui alors qu'il est en pleine méditation, les yeux fermés.

J'arrive finalement à sa hauteur après mettre pris de plein fouet le miroir, une chaise et sa table de nuit. Je le frappe pour le faire sortir de sa transe et une deuxième onde me balance à nouveau contre le mur. Faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude parce que ça commence à faire beaucoup. J'ai la tête qui tourne et je n'arrive pas à me lever.

La douleur pulse dans mon dos.

**- Ensington, mais qu'es-ce que tu fous là ?**

Tout tourne autour de moi, tout devient flou. Non ! Il ne faut… pas… que… sombrer.

**- Merde Ensington reste avec moi ! Tu entends il ne faut pas t'endormir ! Allez reviens avec moi.**

_Merde qu'est ce que je fais maintenant. En plus elle a déployé un bouclier je ne peux pas l'approcher. Mai si il faut que je le fasse. Je vais me faire virer sinon._

_Je m'approche le plus possible d'elle avant de sentir une résistance._

**- Laisse moi passer ! Tu as besoin d'aide ! Ensington ! Ecoute moi bordel !**

_Son bouclier me brûle à mesure que je force dessus. Evidement, la seule possibilité de franchir ce type de boucliers est la manière moldue : passer à travers physiquement. Encore faut-il résister à la douleur._

_Ca y est je suis passé, reste à la réveiller._

_Je la prend dans mes bras et l'emmène dans sa chambre._

**- Ensington réveille toi maintenant !**

Douleur. C'est la seule chose que je sens en revenant à la réalité. J'étouffe un gémissement alors que je tente de me redresser.

**- Enfin tu reprends connaissance.**

Jeudusor ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout là ?

**- Tu t'es évanouie après avoir visiblement percuté le mur de ma chambre. Bois ça, c'est une potion anti-douleur.**

Qui me dit que ce n'est pas du poison ? Enfin vu l'état dans lequel je suis que ce soit ça ou de poison ne changerai pas grand-chose.

J'avale difficilement le contenu de la fiole pendant que Tom me soutient. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait être attentionné.

La douleur s'estompe rapidement à mon grand soulagement.

Je me redresse un peu et lance un regard noir à mon prétendu sauveur.

**- La prochaine fois que tu décides de méditer et de laisser sortir ta magie, lance un sort d'isolement, ça m'évitera de me prendre des objets et des murs en pleine face.**

**- J'aurai pu te laisser crever sur le sol de ma chambre alors estime toi contente !**

**- Contente ? Si quelqu'un de moins fort serai entré à ma place il serai mort ! Tu entends ? MORT !**

**- Personne n'a le droit de pénétrer dans ma chambre sans mon autorisation.**

**- Tu t'entends là ? On parle de ton inconscience qui aurai pu conduire à la mort d'une personne !**

Il se saisit violement de mon bras et me rapproche de lui.

**- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de gentil Ensington. Comprend bien cela.**

Jeudusor me relâche brutalement et sort de ma chambre rapidement.

Ca risque de ne pas être une partie de plaisir.

Je me lève précautionneusement de mon lit et vais voir l'infirmière. Cet imbécile a du me casser quelque chose.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu


	8. Répartition & Crise

Coucou !

Voilà la suite ! Je suis plutôt fière de moi de la poster aussi vite. Ok le chapitre est plus court mais il y a pleins de renseignements sur l'environnement alors soyez attentifs ^^

Merci beaucoup pour vos review ça me fais trop plaisir :)

Et j'aime les détails insignifiants ;)

* * *

La semaine passa sans que Jeudusor ne se manifeste. Il m'ignore lorsque nous nous croisons.  
Ce soir, les étudiants vont envahir le château. L'atmosphère deviendra sûrement moins pesante. Ce sera plus simple de lui parler, s'il daigne laisser sa cour cinq minutes.

Je sens une montée de stress inhabituelle. Je suis devant les portes de la Grande Salle, attendant que les 1ères années soient reparties.

**- Nous allons accueillir une nouvelle élève. Elle entrera directement en 7ème année. Je vous pris de l'aider à prendre ses marques. Miss Hermione Ensington !**

A l'entente de mon nom, j'ouvre les portes et pénètre dans la salle. Des murmures suivent mon avancée.  
Je grimpe sur l'estrade et m'assoie sur le tabouret. Dumbledor pose le choixpeau sur ma tête avec un clin d'oeil.  
**- Et bien. Une voyageuse temporelle. Tu as fais un long chemin pour arriver à cette époque. Je vois en toi beaucoup d'intelligence, une soif de vengeance, du courage mais aussi une grande fragilité. Prends garde à toi, tu risques de te perdre en route. Pour en revenir à ta répartition, te placer de nouveau à Griffondor serait une grossière erreur. Pouffsoufle n'y pensons même pas. Il est vrai que Serdaigle pourrait te convenir.**  
**- Envoie moi à Serpentard !**  
**- Oui je suis d'accord avec toi, il faudra que tu mettes de côté tes démons mais tu as entièrement ta place à : SERPENTARD !**  
Je me lève dignement et rejoins la table des verts et argents avec un petit sourire.

_J'y crois pas ! Elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait. Génial je vais devoir la supporter pendant un an. Heureusement que je vais être préfet._

Je me dirige vers les 7èmes années. Une place libre se trouve en plein milieu du groupe. C'est le moment de faire ses preuves.

- **Bonsoir à tous. Tom.**

Je lui fais un micro-sourire, autant commencer dès à présent à me montrer polie.

Il me jauge du regard, tout se joue maintenant : s'il m'accepte c'est qu'il est capable de pardonner même si c'est lui qui est en tort, s'il me rejette, c'est qu'il a déjà perdu cette capacité.

_Dois-je lui répondre ? Cette fille m'énerve et se permet des réflexions. D'un autre côté je suis curieux, qui est-elle ? Et puis j'aime avoir un adversaire à ma taille. Laissons lui une chance._

- **Hermione.**

Incroyable. Non seulement il m'a répondu mais en plus il m'a appelé par mon prénom.

Tout le groupe des Serpentards semble se détendre après l'assentiment de Tom. Il a déjà beaucoup de pouvoir sur eux. Je finis par m'asseoir et Dippet reprend la parole.

**- Mes chers enfants, maintenant que tout le monde à trouver une maison, il est temps de vous donner les noms des nouveaux Préfets-en-Chefs. Je vous rappelle qu'un appartement est mis à leur disposition et qu'ils ont certain nombre de taches à accomplir. Nous avons nommé pour la maison Griffondor : Minerva MacGonagall et Alastor Maugrey, pour la maison Serdaigle : Peppa et Ethan Patil, pour la maison Pouffsoufle : Natalia Phelps et Mark Tena et enfin pour la maison Serpentard j'ai nommé Hermione Ensington et Tom Jeudusor.**

_QUOI ?_

- **Comment tu as fait ?**

Je ne m'attendais pas à une réaction aussi violente. Il faudra que je remercie Dippet qui vient de me faciliter la vie.

**- Et bien j'ai demandé gentiment au directeur. En vue des résultats de mes tests, il n'a pas pu refuser.**

**- Un préfet doit avoir une attitude exemplaire.**

**- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ?**

Je lui fais un sourire ironique. Hermione 1- Tom 0

-** La chance que vous avez : un appartement pour vous.**

**- Hum tu es ?**

**- Orion Black, pour vous servir Miss. Me dis un garçon brun, les cheveux mi-long avec d'incroyables yeux gris.**

Il s'empare de ma main et me fait un baise-main ? Tous les autres rigolent. Okay c'est un dragueur.

**- Et bien à peine arrivée et tu veux déjà la mettre dans ton lit Orion ? Je suis Lucretia Black la sœur de ce Don Juan.**

Le double féminin de son frère, bien qu'elle semble un peu plus coincée, peut-être parce que je suis nouvelle. Orion termine son petit numéro de séducteur :

-** En tout cas si tu te sens seule et que tu as besoin d'une présence n'hésite surtout pas, me dit-il avec un ton charmeur et un clin d'œil pervers.**

Je sens que je vais beaucoup rigoler avec lui. Je lui réponds avec un sourire complice :

- **Je m'en rappellerai.**

- **Quand vous aurez fini de roucouler, vous pourrez commencer à manger. Hermione je te présente Elladora Fusingam, la grande blonde aux yeux bleus, son cousin est à côté d'elle avec les cheveux châtains et les yeux bleus, il s'appelle Zaccharia Fusingam. Celle qui le dévore de ses yeux verts, avec les cheveux noirs s'appelle Lysandre de Castela, assis à côté avec les cheveux blonds courts et les yeux verts Alexander Smith. Et tu sembles déjà connaître Tom.**

**- En effet nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés. Merci Lucretia.**

**- Je t'en pris. Je ne sais pas ce que tu connais sur Poudlard, mais il faut que tu saches certaines choses. Nous sommes réputés pour être des Sang Purs ce qui est le cas, sauf Tom. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que nous sommes des mages noirs même si la magie noire nous est enseignée au même titre que la magie blanche. Nous pouvons paraître hautain mais tout le monde nous méprise. La guerre entre les maisons ne date pas d'hier et malheureusement nous suivons tous le même schéma. A ce titre méfie toi des Griffondor car ils n'auront aucune pitié, comme nous n'avons aucune pour eux. Je pense que tu te plairas avec nous. Une fois entre nous, les masques tombent. Enfin tu découvriras tout ça.**

Quelle avalanche de renseignements. Le repas poursuit son cours dans une ambiance détendue. Même si tous maîtrise parfaitement leur masque, leurs yeux brillent. C'est fascinant. Evoluer à leurs côtés va être très enrichissant.

Une fois les derniers plats disparus, Dumbledor demande aux Préfets-en-Chefs de le suivre. Nous déambulons dans les couloirs jusqu'à un tableau représentant les quatre Fondateurs. A notre approche, ils sortent de leur immobilité et me regardent étrangement. Génial si les tableaux ont des soupçons je suis mal.

Dumbledor prononce finalement le mot de passe : Entente. Il y en a qui ont de l'espoir…

On pénètre dans une vaste salle circulaire. En face de nous se trouvent quatre statues représentant les animaux de nos maisons, probablement l'entrée de nos dortoirs. Les autres pans des murs sont recouverts de bibliothèques. Sur la droite se trouve un salon avec une multitude de canapés et de fauteuils autour d'une cheminée. L'autre partie de la pièce est occupée par des bureaux. L'ensemble est harmonieux dans des tons de beiges, bruns et violet.

- **Comme vous l'aurez deviné, les statues gardent l'entrée de vos dortoirs. Ils ont été aménagés spécialement pour les Préfets-en-Chefs par les Fondateurs. Vous ne pouvez pas pénétrer dans les autres sauf si vous y avez été invité. Vous donnerez votre propre mot de passe à vos gardiens. Les tâches que vous devrez accomplir s'afficheront sur le dos du tableau d'entrée. Les horaires des rondes et vos partenaires ne sont pas négociables. Sur ce, bonne nuit jeune gens.**

Chacun se dirige vers l'entrée des dortoirs. Je rejoins Tom qui m'attend pour le mot de passe.

**- Prends tout ton temps Hermione, ma vie a pour unique but de t'attendre.**

**- Tom, converser avec toi est un vrai bonheur. On prend quoi pour le mot de passe ?**

**- Que dirai-tu de Salazar ?**

**- Prévisible mon cher.**

**- Bézoard ?**

**- J'aime pas.**

**- Tu es compliquée. Hum Basilic ?**

**- Ca ne serai pas très bien vu.**

Tom énumère tout ce qui lui passe par la tête.

Soudain je sens le tatouage de mon dos qui commence à pulser. La douleur grandit progressivement. Il faut que je rentre et vite, je ne pourrai bientôt plus tenir sur mes jambes.

Je me rapproche de la statut et pose ma main sous sa gueule, fixant les deux émeraudes. Je souffle difficilement : Souffrance. Le serpent ondule et nous dévoile l'entrée de nos dortoirs.

- **Quoi mais tu aurai pu me consulter ! Je fais quoi moi depuis 15 minutes ?**

Je rentre en titubant dans notre salon. Il faut que j'atteigne ma chambre. Je trébuche contre un meuble et tombe à genoux. La douleur devient insupportable. J'essaie de me relever mais je n'y arrive pas. La… douleur… est… trop… forte.

_Non mais elle se croit tout permis ? Je fais l'effort de ne pas choisir tout seul et elle, elle s'en fout. Même si j'aime bien ce mot de passe elle aurai du me demander, non mais._

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? On dirait qu'elle a bu. Et pourquoi son dos semble irradier d'une lueur noire, malsaine. Mais c'est quoi ce merdier ?_

_Elle est à genoux, tentant de reprendre sa respiration. Elle semble souffrir le martyr. J'insonorise les appartements. Si elle a voulut rentrer si vite, il devait bien y avoir une raison…_

_Je me rapproche doucement d'elle._

**- Hermion_e_ ? Est-ce que ça va aller ?**

**- Ne… ne…**

_Et ben si elle arrive même plus à parler ça doit vraiment être douloureux._

_Je pose une main sur son épaule, mais je suis violement projeté loin d'elle. Ouch le mur. Pourquoi ils ne capitonnent pas ?_

_Je me relève tant bien que mal. Elle tremble de plus en plus. La lueur devient plus oppressante. Des tatouages semblent se mouvoir sur son dos. Hein ? Mais elle avait un tee-shirt ? Les dessins ont l'air de ronger se qui se trouve sur leurs passages. Voilà qui est très étrange._

_Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, les convulsions commencent à diminuer. La tension de la pièce baisse également. Sur son dos, les marques sont désormais immobiles._

_Je me rapproche de nouveau d'elle pour…_

_Voler de nouveau contre le mur. Non mais c'est pas bientôt fini ? Une fois que toute trace de magie a disparu, je prends un coussin et le lance à côté d'elle. Je ne tiens pas à retourner contre le mur. Son bouclier ne semble plus agir. Je la mets sur le canapé. J'attends des explications. Qui est-elle ? Et qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?_

_Maintenir un bouclier aussi fort est extrêmement difficile. Elle possède une formidable réserve de magie pour y être parvenue. Très peu de Septièmes années peuvent se vanter d'avoir une telle puissance._

_Elle doit absolument devenir mon alliée, elle me serai d'une aide inestimable._

_Je m'assois sur un fauteuil et décide d'attendre son réveil._

_J'aurai du lui demander plus de choses sur elle. Enfin on ne s'est guère vu cette semaine. J'ai exploré la forêt. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour trouver un chemin. Cette forêt est si grande._

_Mes pensées dérivent à nouveau vers la jeune fille. Elle est plutôt belle, dans son genre._

_Je me demande d'où elle vient…_

Sans s'en rendre compte, Tom rejoint également les bras de Morphée. Les explications attendront demain.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu...


	9. Information !

Je suis désolée pour cette absence...

Ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre : je fais un blocage complet... Je vais supprimer le dernier chapitre qui ne me satisfait plus.

Donc voilà j'espère que les idées reviendront...


	10. Explications

Voilà la suite :) elle est un peu courte :s dsl

J'ai (enfin) découvert le fonctionnement des MP donc je sais désormais répondre aux review et je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu précédement

Voilou voilou je sais pas quand arrivera le prochain chapitre et je m'en excuse

Sur ce Enjoy !

* * *

Je me réveille en sursaut en plein milieu de la nuit. J'ai l'impression qu'un camion m'est passé sur le corps. Je m'habitue doucement à la pénombre qui m'entoure et commence à apercevoir où je me trouve. Le salon de nos nouveaux appartements. J'entends une respiration calme à côté de moi et finis par identifier Jeudusor.

Oh ! Il a assisté à toute la scène. Moi qui voulait être discrète, c'est raté. Autant repousser le plus possible la confrontation. Je me lève le plus délicatement possible pour gagner ma chambre. Je passe doucement vers Tom. Evidemment il se trouve entre la porte et moi. Je finis de le dépasser et

**-AAAh !**

**- Du calme Ensington, ce n'est que moi.**

**-Je pensais que tu dormais, tu m'as surprise.**

**-Et tu voulais ainsi fuir, l'air de rien, ma présence. N'espère pas que j'oublie ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure. **

**-Bien alors autant s'en débarrasser tout de suite. Il y a des choses que je ne peux pas te dire. Tu n'obtiendras pas toutes les réponses que tu attends mais vas-y, que veux-tu savoir ?**

**-Que s'est-il passer hier soir ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais ainsi souffrir ?**

_Elle se lève, s'éloigne de quelques pas. _

**- Hey ! Ne pense même pas à fuir ! Tu as des réponses à me donner.**

_Elle me jette un regard exaspéré par dessus son épaule. Elle prend une grande inspiration et enlève son tee-shirt ? Ces tatouages sur son dos... Ceux qui irradiaient de magie noire durant sa crise semblent si inoffensifs désormais. Ils sont d'une fascinante beauté. J'approche doucement ma main de son dos, sans prendre conscience que je me suis levé pour me rapprocher d'elle. Elle se remet brusquement face à moi, interrompant ma contemplation et me faisant reprendre mes esprits. Elle commence à parler, d'un ton las et désabusé, le ton d'une personne qui ne se fait pas d'illusions et n'a plus d'espoir._

**- Ces tatouages résultent d'un sort de magie noire que j'ai reçu dans le dos. Il se manifeste par des crises, comme tu as pu le constater. Le tatouage commence à pulser, comme s'il était animé par un cœur, puis la douleur se propage dans mon dos et enfin dans tout mon corps. Les crises augmentent en intensité et se rapprochent. Autre question ?**

**-Qui te l'a lancé ?**

**-L'une des personnes qui a participé au massacre de mes amis et de notre famille.**

**-Qui es-tu ?**

**-Cela n'a plus d'importance, je suis condamnée. Et puis, ça ne te regarde pas.**

**-D'où te viens cette puissance ?**

**-Tu puises ta force de ta haine et de la peur que tu inspires, je tire la mienne de l'amour, de l'amitié et de la compassion que j'ai pour mes amis. Ajoute à cela ma soif de vengeance et de justice doublé d'un entrainement intensif par les meilleurs professeurs.**

Il me jauge du regard, évaluant sans doute ma sincérité. Evidemment c'est lui qui a découvert mes crises, au bout d'une semaine seulement. Maintenant que c'est fait c'est trop tard, et puis cela nous permettra peut-être de nous rapprocher. Ce serait d'une ironie...

_A peine une semaine quelle est là et elle a déjà cerné mon aura, à moins que ce ne soit du bluffe. Espérons le. Je doute obtenir d'autres réponses mais il faut qu'elle devienne mon alliée. Avec sa puissance elle deviendrait une adversaire plus que redoutable._

**-Tu m'as l'air de cacher beaucoup de choses Hermione. Je pense que nous pourrions faire de grandes choses ensemble. De plus, il a de fortes chances que je connaisse un remède pour le sort, il va falloir que nous collaborions. Je suis sûr que ce sera enrichissant pour nous deux. Réfléchis à ma proposition, mais, en attendant, va dormir, une longue journée s'annonce. Bonne nuit Hermione.**

**-Merci, à toi aussi. Je réfléchirai à ta proposition, mais je dois prendre en compte certains paramètres avant.**

Je me dirige prestement vers ma chambre. Toutes mes affaires sont déjà rangées et je me change d'un coup de baguette avant de m'effondrer sur le lit.

Il me propose un contrat. C'est une avancée incroyable mais j'ai peur de ce qu'il attend en retour. Il semblait très intéressé par mes capacités, il voudra certainement développer les siennes. D'un autre côté, ce serait un bond formidable dans nos relations. Lui offrir un peu plus de pouvoirs pour me rapprocher de lui ? N'est-ce pas pure folie ?Il va falloir être très vigilante. Enfin la réponse ne presse pas.

Et puis, la nuit porte conseil...


	11. Première journée & Escapade

Olalala je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard ! Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses et voilà. Enfin bref voici la suite, j'espère que vous continuerez à suivre mon histoire malgré mon manque de régularité. Les remarques sont toujours bienvenues et je ne sais plus si j'ai répondu aux messages ou non mais quoiqu'il en soit, vos commentaires m'ont vraiment fait plaisir et encouragé...

Voilà j'espère que ça vous plaira et que j'arriverai à mettre rapidement une suite (j'en doute alors ne soyez pas trop impatient :s)

* * *

Grrr qui a inventé le réveil ?

Je me lève précautionneusement, après la crise d'hier, je ne dois pas bien tenir sur mes jambes. Une fois debout, un léger vertige me fait tanguer quelques instants. Après que les murs se soient remis à leur place, je m'habille rapidement.

**- Bonjour Hermione, comment te sens-tu ?**

**- Bonjour, ça va un peu près et toi ?**

Que de courtoisie dès le matin. Etait-il vraiment sérieux hier ? Veut-il que nous fassions équipe ? N'est-ce pas un simple piège : tirer de moi le maximum d'informations et me tuer ensuite ? Qu'importe, je serai prête.

**- Ne me mens pas, tu as une tête de déterrée.**

**- Je peux te retourner le compliment Tom. Tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi, non ?**

**- En effet, je ne peux rien te cacher à ce que je vois. J'ai longtemps réfléchi à ton problème. Mais trêve de bavardages, descendons déjeuner.**

_Il faut que je la mette en confiance. Elle semble savoir tant de choses qu'il va falloir se montrer extrêmement prudent. Et le Maître qui me harcèle pour la mission, les prochains jours vont être épiques._

Le trajet jusqu'à la Grande Salle se fait en silence. Tous les élèves que nous croisons me dévisagent. Certains semblent curieux, d'autres intimidés ou encore clairement haineux. Il semblerait que les tensions entre les différentes maisons sont encore plus grandes qu'à mon époque.

Nous arrivons finalement à la porte de la Grande Salle mais un groupe de Griffondors nous interpelle :

**- Et bien Jeudusor, tu t'es trouvé une nouvelle pouffe ?**

Je me retourne vivement pour voir qui m'insulte de la sorte. Tom ne semble même pas réagir et il continue son chemin alors qu'il lance d'une voix moqueuse.

**- Maugrey, toujours aussi délicat. Je constate qu'aucune fille ne veut de toi. En même temps, pourquoi perdraient-elles leur temps avec un individu de ta sorte ?**

**- Tu vas me le payer espèce de serpent !**

**-Quelle originalité dans tes insultes.**

Maugrey dégaine sa baquette et la pointe sur Tom.

**- Ose m'affronter Jeudusor !**

Alors que je suis encore plantée en plein milieu, Tom s'arrête finalement, pratiquement arrivé à la table des Serpentards. Il semble jauger un instant son adversaire avant de hausser les épaules et de s'installer.

Maugrey fulmine sur place avant de ranger rageusement sa baguette et de faire demi-tour. Sans doute a-t-il trop de principes pour l'attaquer dans le dos alors qu'il n'est pas armé.

Orion me sort finalement de mes pensées en m'appelant pour que je les rejoigne.

**- Et bien, qu'avais-tu à rester plantée comme ça ?**

**- Oh je ne m'attendais pas à me faire insulter de la sorte dès 8h.**

**- Il va falloir t'y habituer ma jolie parce que ce n'est pas près de s'arrêter.**

**- Su-per. Pourquoi ne t'a-t-il pas attaqué Tom ? Il semblait près à bondir et finalement il a renoncé.**

**- Les Griffondors, enfin la plupart, sont nobles et courageux. Maugrey fait partie de cette catégorie : il est impulsif, teigneux mais il n'attaquera jamais quelqu'un qui ne lui fait pas face et qui n'a pas d'armes.**

Autour de nous les conversations vont bon train. Même derrière la façade de mes nouveaux camarades je peux sentir leur excitation.

Je me tourne interrogatrice vers Lucretia qui semble être la seule à ne pas être gagnée par l'engouement collectif.

**- S'il vous plait un peu de tenu par Salazar ! On dirait des enfants de 4 ans.**

Je lui demande des éclaircissements mais avant qu'elle ne puisse me répondre le professeur Dumbledor se lève et s'avance sur l'estrade.

**-Jeunes gens, vous avez probablement entendu une rumeur selon laquelle divers événements auront lieu cette année. Et bien ce bruit de couloir est véridique sur certains points.**

Une clameur s'élève dans la salle. J'ai du louper un épisode.

**- S'il vous plait ! Avant que vous ne vous réjouissiez, je tiens à vous dire que, malheureusement, aucun voyage n'est prévu mis à part les traditionnelles sorties à Pré-au-Lard. De plus, nous n'accueilleront pas les autres écoles du continent. Nous n'élèverons pas non plus de dragons comme j'ai pu entendre certains d'entre vous en parler. Néanmoins, nous allons mettre un place des cours de duels avec des tournois. Ces cours facultatifs seront assurés par de talentueux Aurors qui ont démontré plusieurs fois leur adresse.**

Des cris de joie résonnent. On a l'impression que c'est Noël avant l'heure.

**- Laissez moi terminer ! Nous vous avons également concocté une série de bals à thème, comme autrefois. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne année.**

La liesse s'est bizarrement déplacée des garçons aux filles. Je jette un regard à ma table et vois les premières années horrifiés à la perspective du bal. Dans les années supérieurs, la plupart des garçons semblent dégoutés alors que les filles trépignent déjà d'impatience, réfléchissant sans doute d'ors et déjà à leur future tenue, au cavalier et à tous les petits détails insignifiants qui feront que le grand soir, se seront elles les plus belles.

**- Des bals à thème ?** se réjouit Orion, **Il y en aura forcément un masqué, ce qui élargit considérablement le terrain de chasse.**

Il échange un sourire complice avec Tom, évaluant rapidement ses futures conquêtes. Je fais mine alors de m'indigner :

**- Quoi ? Moi qui croyais que tu étais sérieux hier.**

**- Mais je l'étais**, répond-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

**- Sache que je ne suis pas un second choix, je ne passe pas après la vermine.**

Je retrousse méprisamment les lèvres. Ils semblent un instant décontenancés avant que Zaccharia ne prenne la parole :

**- Et bien, je pense que nous allons pouvoir faire de toi une véritable Serpentarde.**

Et les voilà qui me jaugent du regard et qu'ils se sourient avec connivence. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je pense que je ne vais pas apprécier ce qu'ils préparent.

Lucretia les sort alors de leur contemplation en s'exclamant :

**- Evidemment qu'elle sera une Serpentarde. Mais pas ce matin, nous avons cours.**

Tout le petit groupe se met en branle pour rejoindre les cachots. Pourquoi, tous les ans, l'année débute par le cours de potion ? Non pas que je m'en plaigne, ces leçons sont tout à fait passionnantes mais c'est très étrange.

Nous arrivons finalement face à la porte de la salle de potion. Evidemment les Griffondors sont avec nous.

La tension entre les deux groupes augmente petit à petit. Tout le monde se jauge du regard et se tient sur ses gardes. Slughorn arrive finalement, toujours aussi bedonnant, et nous fait entrer un air jovial fixé sur son visage.

Alors que je passe devant lui, il me salue chaleureusement.

Dans la salle, les Serpentards se dirigent automatiquement vers le devant de la salle. Ils s'installent tous à ce qui semblent être leurs places habituelles et je m'installe donc à la seule place restante, à coté de Lysandre, une grande brune très silencieuse.

Le cours débute sur les traditionnelles voeux de bienvenue.

Slughorn nous demande de préparer un sérum de vérité. Nous allons donc chercher les ingrédients et commençons la potion.

Notre préparation se fait en silence. Lysandre n'est décidément pas une grande fan du babillage mais elle me jette fréquemment des coups d'oeil qu'elle espère sûrement discrets.

Elle m'adresse finalement la parole :

**- Tu n'es pas d'ici n'est-ce pas ?**

Sa demande me laisse perplexe car la gravité avec laquelle elle a prononcé cette phrase me laisse comprendre qu'elle ne parle pas seulement de ma prétendue nationalité. Elle me fixe sans ciller, attendant une réponse.

**- Et bien non, en effet, je viens de France, mais je suis née en Angleterre.**

**- Je possède certains talents, même si la majorité des personnes qui me connaissent l'ignorent. Je sais d'où tu viens, même si je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es là. Ne t'en fais pas, avec moi ton secret est bien gardé.**

Et sur ce, elle retourne tranquillement à la potion. Ca c'est de la discussion. Il va falloir que je fasse attention à ce que je dis ou fais pour ne pas lui donner plus d'informations.

Le reste du cours se passe dans un silence tranquille. Slughorn inonde tous les Serpentards de compliments et félicite également quelques Griffons.

La fin du cours arrive finalement et le reste de la journée se passe sans anicroche, dans une ambiance agréable. La plupart des professeurs semblent agréablement surpris par mon niveau bien que certains se soient comportés d'une manière très agressive.

Nous regagnons enfin nos appartements. Je redoute une autre conversation pas très agréable avec Tom mais celui-ci s'esquive rapidement dans sa chambre. Etrange mais je ne vais certainement pas m'en plaindre. Je rejoins également ma chambre et vais me coucher directement, la nuit dernière a été rude...

_Je tourne en rond dans ma maudite chambre. La journée s'est trainée en longueur et je n'ai eu qu'une seule pensée à l'esprit : comment mener à bien ma mission._

_Il faut que je trouve un moyen de rentrer discrètement dans Poudlard, le maître s'impatiente. Avec Hermione dans les parages, je ne suis pas assez libre de mes mouvements. Il va falloir que j'explore les remparts une fois qu'elle dormira. Ce soir, ça ne devrait pas prendre beaucoup de temps avec sa dépense d'énergie magique d'hier..._

_Je me prépare pour mon excursion et je jette discrètement un coup d'oeil à notre salle commune. Personne, voilà qui est parfait. Je me glisse dans le salon et sors finalement des appartements communs sans croiser âme qui vive. Le reste n'est qu'une simple formalité._

_J'évite habilement tous les professeurs et les fantômes et atteins la Grande Porte._

_Une fois dans le parc, je relâche la tension que j'avais accumulé. Je profite un instant de la fraîcheur de la nuit avant de me diriger d'un pas décidé vers la Forêt Interdite._

_Je m'enfonce discrètement dans la pénombre de la forêt et m'imprègne de cette atmosphère si particulière. Je suis le sentier qui serpente entre les arbres. Tout semble calme autour de moi, enfin, aussi calme que peut l'être un lieu infesté de créatures en tout genre. Alors que je quitte le chemin, un craquement se fait sentir à proximité. Je lève immédiatement ma baguette, en alerte. Je ne suis pas le plus dangereux dans ce lieu, ni le plus fort. Des pas se font à nouveau entendre, malgré une vaine tentative d'être discret. Je me cache derrière en arbre pour tenter de voir qui me suivait._

_Alors que je me tapi un peu plus dans ma cachette, une élève, visiblement aux aguets me dépasse sans me voir. J'hésite un instant avant de me décider à la suivre. Elle ne m'espionnait visiblement pas mais tentait juste de ne pas se faire remarquer. Grâce à quelques rayons de lune qui percent par endroit l'épaisseur des arbres, j'aperçois la couleur de son uniforme : Serdaigle. Et bien ! Depuis quand les Serdaigles sont-ils si téméraires ? Le pas de la jeune fille est assuré : elle sait sans aucun doute où elle va. Mais que peut-elle bien faire à cette heure-ci dans un endroit interdit aux élèves ? J'essaie de distinguer son visage mais le fait qu'elle porte une capuche sur sa tête ne m'aide pas vraiment. J'y renonce finalement et me contente de la suivre à distance pour ne pas me faire remarquer._

_Bordel mais où va-t-elle ? Je commence à en avoir marre de la suivre bien gentiment. Je lève la tête vers le ciel pour essayer d'apercevoir la lune, en vain. Alors que je reporte mon regard sur la fille, je me fige. Non ce n'est pas possible ! Elle a disparu ! Elle était là il y a un instant et maintenant elle n'y est plus ! Je me précipite vers le dernier endroit où je l'ai aperçu mais suis forcé de me rendre à l'évidence : elle s'est volatilisée. Je regarde autour de moi et me rend compte que nous somme arrivés près d'un rempart d'une hauteur impressionnante. Aucune brèche ne le perce et je cherche aux alentours un possible passage secret par lequel elle aurai pu passer. Au bout d'une heure de vaines recherches, je décide de rentrer. Maintenant que je sais où trouver les fortifications, ma tache s'en trouve grandement facilitée._

_C'est sur ces pensées que je me détourne de cette découverte, non sans remarquer que je ne suis apparemment pas le seul à mener une double vie. Reste à trouver qui est cette Serdaigle et pourquoi se trouvait-elle là._

_L'aube arrive doucement sur Poudlard alors que je rejoins hâtivement les appartements des Préfets en Chefs. Une chance que la plupart des élèves ne sont pas matinaux. Je me glisse furtivement par le tableau et m'empresse de rejoindre la salle de bain. La journée va être très longue suite à deux nuits blanche. Heureusement que nous avons commencé les cours le jeudi, le weekend me tend les bras. Je m'étire longuement sous la douche pour chasser la fatigue. C'est parti pour une nouvelle journée._

* * *

Alors bien/pas bien ?

J'espère bien ^^_  
_


End file.
